Fair Is Foul, Foul Is Fair
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. 4-shot. Roxanne. Dominique. Lysander. Victoire. 4 unlikely choices for such a group, but friendship knows no limits. Or so they thought until the pain became unbearable. *Implied M&MWP, so mention if used thx.


**Fair Is Foul, Foul Is Fair**

A HariPo 4-shot

by mew-tsubaki

Note for **all** chapters: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. The pairing _**Victoire/Lysander **_was discovered by my buddy, **Morghen**, so please give her a little mention if you write them! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, which you may find in Mor's and my forum, "Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings Fan Stories." Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum FUN!

- ^-^3

**Roxanne: To Wear a Mask Would Be Freeing**

She can't have _everyone _in stitches all the time. If she did, Roxanne would be forever tired, and her own smile would grow wan and lame and might even eventually fall off, she's sure.

But jokes and tricks are all she knows in the face of "drama."

By that she means the daily goings-on of her friends and contemporaries. Roxanne has been a teen for a good part of her life now—and at fifteen, she really ought to feel that way—but she's never been able to grasp the essence of the "normal" teenage girl. Perhaps her friends better understand it than she does, because Dominique, Victoire, and Lysander make her feel pretty strange to begin with.

So she plays along, staying the joker, the tomboy, the one to make them laugh…though she crumbles on the inside.

"So Al asked Scorpius why the _hell_ he'd go after Al's sister right after the messy breakup with our cousin," Victoire states with a shake of her head. It doesn't matter that she's two years older than the other three; Vic always fit right in with her sister, her cousin, and Lysander.

"From Rose to Lily? Sheesh…," Lysander comments.

"I s'pose he likes picking flowers," Roxanne slips in, and several "_oh!_"s can be heard around her, as Vic and Lysander get the pun and laugh at Roxie's crassness. Dominique blinks her big, hazel, doe-like eyes before frowning and saying that what Roxanne said was gross. Roxanne shrugs, not caring much of what others think of her. She knows her mates have her back, and that's all that counts.

The topic turns to someone else in Slytherin House and Roxanne tunes it out, because gossip about the family's one thing, but she couldn't really give a damn about those she doesn't or vaguely knows. Why should she? She won't ever be affected by those others. Roxanne knows what her life's going to be like: grow up, work in her dad's shop with her twin brother, maybe have a boyfriend if she's lucky. She can't quite see herself as the marrying or "Mum" type, but hey if it happens, it happens.

Meanwhile, she'd rather that things don't change, the way they are…but they will, because when school ends, their group will start to fall apart.

The bell rings and the quad packs up to leave the library. Victoire and Lysander bicker about some random item and unknowingly drag their feet, leaving Roxanne and Dominique to be the first to leave. Dominique smiles at her sister and how human she is around the three of them, and Roxanne asks her, "What? I'm not human? What does that make me, chopped liver?"

She says it teasingly so Dominique takes the bait and they enjoy a goodhearted banter all the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. When the second bell rings, the two girls settle in to their class, not thinking about how Lysander should've joined them by now, because Lysander and Victoire are always talking on the way to class and Lysander would really love not to go to his least favorite subject.

Roxanne wonders how Lysander will be next year, with him, Dominique, and herself being sixth years and Victoire gone. He's not the youngest—that's Roxanne—but he acts the oldest a lot of the time and it's a wonder why he isn't just a seventh year with Victoire so they can graduate and go and conquer the world or something. Roxie smirks to herself; okay, so Victoire would conquer the world and Lysander would probably stand on the sidelines, shaking his head but smiling, because he might not ever do what Victoire might but he has no problem condoning her actions.

As for Dominique… It will probably do her some good for her to move into the spotlight that Victoire will vacate and make it her own. Dominique's talented but doesn't believe it; a lot of the time, Roxie wishes a good smack to the head would convince Dom of it, but Roxanne's had years of experience to know it can't be her to bolster Dominique's confidence. No, it will be someone else.

And then there's Roxanne again, wrapping and unraveling and wrapping the threads of her "secure" future…that she's not even sure she wants anymore.

- ^-^3

Later in the week, Dominique and Victoire are admonishing Lily, who isn't even present, about the dangers of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Well, I guess the heart wants what the heart wants," Dom says, tossing her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder.

"But the head and the heart really ought to work in conjunction," Vic mumbles, tying up her pretty strawberry blonde locks in a ponytail. Roxanne sits and listens, not quite having an opinion.

Lysander joins them in the Hufflepuff common room, since Dom had already let Vic and Roxie inside. He puts his bag on the floor and takes a few hard candies to eat from his pocket. Victoire raises an eyebrow, for she's forever remarking about how he never seems to eat a proper meal and opts for candies and sweets instead. Lysander smiles, not even bothering to remind Victoire that he's eating _something_. "So who's the topic of interest today?" he asks, and the silent battle between him and Victoire is left to be won another day.

"Still Lily and Scor," Dominique answers. "But you've got a point, Vic," she tells her sister. "The head and the heart _should_ work in conjunction. I mean," she continues, "if they don't, then we just get hurt, don't we?"

Victoire's small smile is tight as she retorts, "But that's life, sis. And it isn't just one person's head and heart working together. Sometimes… Sometimes it's the girl's head working when the boy's heart rules; other times, the girl loses herself to her heart, while the boy finally thinks rationally. It's that damned dance that keeps life alive…" She pauses, her hand tightening around her quill, a motion of which Roxie wonders but truly thinks nothing. "However, that dance is what hurts."

"Vic's got a point," Lysander says as he leans back against the couch where Vic's sitting, hovering over every bit and piece of her homework for that night. "People play with each other's hearts and minds—"

"But not on purpose, not always," Victoire corrects desperately, waving her hands to chase away the frightened look on her sister's face. "Not everyone's a monster, Dom."

"Some people are," Lysander says.

Victoire glares at him over her shoulder. "Look, Creature Boy, one has to learn that _trusting_ people isn't a bad thing."

"Well, no, it's not—"

"So can I finish my bloody sentence?"

Lysander holds up his hands. "Okay, okay, backing off now."

"Thank you." Victoire faces Dominique again, who's looking rather as though the world's crumbling under her feet. "Not everyone's a monster," she repeats, "but it's putting ourselves out there that allows us to find those whom we can trust. Even if another person tells you someone's good or bad, you need to follow your own instincts. _That's_ how you form relationships, platonic or romantic." Behind her, Lysander nods.

"As Dominique said," Roxanne reiterates, "the heart wants what the heart wants. And both my heart and head are telling me I want _food_." The others laugh and Roxanne grabs her rucksack, heading off to lunch without waiting for them. She knows they'll catch up to her, but right now she needs the time to think.

_People aren't evil, huh?_ she thinks. _We all learn to trust some, do we? And good or bad, we all find our groups, don't we?_

_ What about those of us who just don't give a damn?_

- ^-^3

In the middle of the night, Roxanne hears the others in her dorm sleeping as she sneaks out, her mind more than abuzz. Once outside Gryffindor Tower, she lets her feet guide her.

The female Weasley twin roams the corridors, glancing at this picture and that, wondering what stories they tell. Are they tragic? Are they cheerful? Are they funny or boring?

Does anyone share her story…and pain?

Maybe someone else in one of these frames hates the drama of life. Maybe someone in one of these moving oils hates knowing that all good things come to an end. Maybe someone in one of these images wishes that they could either freeze a time period or possess a Time-Turner to keep reliving the best moments of her life.

Roxanne coughs and blinks, tearing her eyes away from an image of a witch who sleeps lazily in the grass with her friends. Roxie hadn't even realized that she's crying involuntarily, so she ponders over whether it's her destiny that's driving her to grieve, or their group's destiny that has her pained, because Victoire will be the first to go. And even though Dominique and Lysander are in the same year as Roxanne, Lysander will get caught up in being Hagrid's apprentice, and Dom will go away to France because she's always wanted to teach at Beauxbatons and then—

And then there's Roxanne, who's got her life planned out for her, though they all know she's the most adventurous out of them all.

_Trust? What trust? Why should I learn to trust other, new people when I'd rather just stay with things as they are, with the people I love and know best?_ But she can't ever tell her mates these thoughts. No, she'll keep them to herself…because Dom's the sweet one, Vic's the leader, Lysander's the brain, and Roxie's the joker, the one who makes them all laugh…

And then there's Roxanne again, wrapping and unraveling and wrapping the threads of her "secure" future…that she's not even sure she wants anymore.

- ^-^3

**Well… A good start to a nice little set. Things will unfold in the other 3 chappies, so please look forward to them! Dominique's chapter is up next.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki :]**


End file.
